


Drarry - The Sound of Silence

by Emotional_Spaniard



Category: Harry Potter - J.K Rowling
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Drabble, Drarry, M/M, PTSD, Post War, Silence, depressing and feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emotional_Spaniard/pseuds/Emotional_Spaniard
Summary: And so they sat, just enjoying the other’s space, knowing exactly how they felt, without having to say a word, and holding each other tight, keeping their hearts warm, and conscience fixed…softly listening to the sound of silence.





	Drarry - The Sound of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven’t updated i started school again on Monday so I should be posting at least one every couple of days xx  
> I hope you like it, this is a little different, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! :)  
> Thanks guys \••/

**_Harry wanted to scream. He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs, let everyone know he was sad, angry, upset, but it was no use._ **

**_He just stayed in silence._ **

**_Because as long as he was here in Draco Malfoy’s comforting arms, that was all that mattered._ **

**_Because he didn’t need to explain with Draco, he didn’t need to hide, he understood._ **

**_Malfoy understood._ **

**_There was no need for screaming matches, no need for heartbreak, no need for loneliness._ **

**_It was all there, hidden behind the pitiful smiles - any other day, Harry would say he didn’t need Malfoy’s pity, but it wasn’t pity, it was, ‘I know you hurt, you don’t have to explain it, I’m here for you’._ **

**_It was hidden between the soft chuckles and morning cuddles, the tears they’d all cried, so many tears - too many, some would say, but even war children had to be strong, right?_ **

**_They were Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, they had to be perfect for everyone else, had to provide the whole hero show to everyone, but inside, they hurt._ **

**_But Harry was none of those things._ **

**_He was not strong, happy, a hero._ **

**_He was just... sad._ **

**_Draco wasn’t either._ **

**_He wasn’t the ruins of a name, left over by his father, he wasn’t strong and powerful, he wasn’t evil._ **

**_Draco, too, was sad._ **

**_And so they sat, in the sound of silence, just enjoying the other’s space, knowing exactly how they felt, without having to say a word, and holding each other tight, keeping their hearts warm, and conscience fixed…softly listening to the sound of silence._ **

 


End file.
